


Stays In Vegas

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick wants to know why Bruce brought him all the way to Las Vegas if he can't work.  Bruce just wants to keep him safe.





	Stays In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Steal from yourself.
> 
> This is a rewrite of a fic I never posted.

"You know, most people come to Vegas to have fun," Dick said, lounging on the condo's king bed, watching Bruce dress for the evening.

"So they say," Bruce said, barely glancing at him.

Dick sighed. "Which definitely explains why I've spent all day in our hotel room working. OK." Dick rolled his eyes. "Besides, if we're supposed to be tailing Dalen, shouldn't we be, y'know, outside trailing him?"

"Have you finished reading?"

"Yes, Bruce," Dick said, picking up the file in front of him. "I even showed my work."

Bruce headed to his briefcase, pulling out a separate file from the case's false bottom. "This is why I need you to stay here."

Dick frowned, staring at Bruce as he took the file. Half a dozen pictures fell out into his lap, all of them showing their target with different young men all around Dick's age.

"All of them were picked up by Dalen within the past month and all of them have disappeared," Bruce said, looking somewhere just above Dick's head. "I can't have you going out until I establish some kind of rapport with him."

Dick laughed. "Bruce, I've been doing stings like this for years. I'm fine!"

"In Gotham. This is a new city with hundreds of places to hide someone without them being found." He gripped Dick's shoulder. "If all goes well tonight, you can start tomorrow." He looked Dick in the eyes. "But I need you to stay here tonight. I don't want him or any of his associates catching wind of you yet. You're too attractive to go unnoticed."

"I'm flattered, but I still want to go." The hand on his shoulder tightened. Dick sighed. "Alright, Bruce, I'll stay here. I won't even order room service, OK?"

Bruce leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you."

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck, kissing him deeply. "But you better come home tonight, OK. I don't want to have to go searching for you."

"I'll be back by midnight."

Dick kissed him again, then let him go, flopping back down on the bed. "I'll study these a little more and do a search on him, see what else I can find. He might own some property here or something."

"That's good thinking, Dick." Bruce straightened up and picked up his room key. "Eat something, too."

"I'll just get something out of our groceries," Dick said, nodding towards the kitchen.

"Good boy," Bruce said, giving Dick a rare smile. All put together now, Bruce headed out, leaving Dick alone with the files.

"OK, Jim Dalen," Dick said. "Let's see how deep you go."


End file.
